


Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes

by HelgaTana



Series: Witcher Tales [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Alternate Universe, Assignment for the witcher, Beast - Freeform, F/F, Fights, First Meetings, Magic, Nilfgaard, Scoia'tael (The Witcher), Sorceress, War, Witcher - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaTana/pseuds/HelgaTana
Summary: There is a war between Nilfgaard and the Northern Kingdoms. The witcher has an assignment from the elder of the village Kernow. It had to be an easy job but nothing went as it should.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Witcher Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814371
Kudos: 36





	Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in the summer in 2019. My friend told me I should share my story with you but I was not sure because English is not my first language. I am ready to share now:) I am sorry for any mistakes you will find. Hope you will like this story.  
> About the story: I know that women didn't become witchers in the book but I thought that I can ignore that detail. I wanted to write about Clarke and Lexa in this universe. I mixed some things that I took from the video game and books. The witcher will use more of the Signs like in the game. Also two swords.  
> I have a second story about them. If you will want more I will post it.  
> The work title is from the song "Power over me" by Dermot Kennedy.  
> Keep in your mind it was not edit by someone except me.

It was dark and cold which always made everyone sought warms. Except her. She received her assignment from the elder of the village Kernow near Brokilon. Now she was heading into the deep of the forest. Her eyes saw through the darkness and she observed every movement of the inhabitants of the forest. She felt blood and death in the air. Her medallion of the Griffin was trembling more and more with her every step. There was a lot of magic in this forest. Something wasn't right. It was a strange kind of magic. Not from the creatures of this forest but someone else. Like it was waiting to be freed. The elder said it will be an easy task but now she wasn't sure about it. She got used to being lied to but the client always paid more in the end. One simple rule that nobody could keep in mind is never to lie to a witcher. Especially who can help you. This forest was a home for some beast but she wasn't sure it was the problem. In the back of her mind, she remembered that not long ago there was a new stage to the conflict between Nilfgaard and the Northern Kingdoms. She always tried to stay out of politics but people couldn't leave like that. They always tried to use her skills to win some small wars but she always refused to participate. _‘Stupid humans and their hunger for power._ ’

She heard someone's cry and some strange sound likely it was from the beast she was searching for. She was very close to her target. The smell of fresh blood and something familiar (could it be earth?) hit her senses. She pulled her silver sword out from the sheath on her back and was ready for some fight. She saw small footprints on the ground. Some of them were light and barely noticeable others were like someone was injured and leaned more on one leg. She saw arrows on the ground. Scoia'tael. She sighed in displeasure. Once again she would have to take a part in the conflict of humans and non-humans. She could just go back but she also heard the beast so maybe the elder didn't know about the Scoia'tael. Maybe the beast got them all and she wouldn't need to fight them too. She saw a pool of blood and a line from it which led through the bushes. _'Here we go.'_ She went through the bushes and the sight before she caused her to hold her breath. It was a small camp which now was like a place of massacre. Bodies of Scoia'tael were scattered on the ground and under the trees. Some of them were trapped under roots and branches. They were holding the bodies from moving. The only light was from the small bonfire near where she stood. Her medallion was trembling like crazy. It was like a work of leshy.

But something told her that it was more than average leshy. Suddenly she heard a small whimper to the left. Maybe someone was alive after all. She made small quiet steps to the source and stopped before the flipped cart. Her medallion was hot against her skin and she knew something powerful was underneath this thing. She flipped the cart in one motion and stand in the pose ready for the attack on her. But she saw a woman in dark clothes with blood on her side. The woman was heavily breathing with her closed eyes. She was trying to hold the wound. The woman opened her eyes and they were dark green. She studied the person before her when her glance stopped at the Griffin medallion.

"Great, it's one of you." - The green-eyed woman scoffed.

"You mean one of your saviors?" - She glanced at the sorceress’s necklace on this woman and then looked up to scan the woods for the danger.

"Oh, and she can joke. Maybe I like you after all. But as you can see I'm not into laughing now."

"You are a sorceress why don't you heal yourself?" - She was puzzled. What was this woman doing here?

"My magic is blocked somehow." - She winced from the pain. She tried to hold the wound with her hand but it was bleeding anyway. - "Do you have a name oh mighty witcher?"

"Clarke. And you?"

"Alexandria but friends call me Lexa." - The woman eyed Clarke suspiciously when she kneeled before her.

"So no one calls you Lexa?" - Clarke removed Lexa's hand from the wound and saw that it needed stitches.

"Very funny. I have friends. They will not like you." - Lexa closed her eyes again.

"You have to open your eyes and try to stay awake. I will stop the bleeding but it will hurt." - Lexa opened her eyes with fear in them while Clarke put her palm over the sword and used Igni Sign to heat it. Lexa caught up too late with what the witcher wanted to do. With a swift motion, Clarke cauterized the wound. Lexa screamed in agony and started to breathe faster. Clarke took the bandage out of the bag on her waistband. She covered the wound while Lexa looked strange at her.

"What?" - Clarke stood up and looked around. She felt something was near. Maybe the beast returned. Lexa didn't have time to respond when the monster appeared from the trees. It was tall with a moose skull as a head and root-like limbs. They heard the howls and saw swarms of crows flying towards them. Clarke knew this was not a simple leshy. It was called Woodland Spirit. The monster was more powerful and more resistant to damage. It would be a hard fight. The crows charged on Clarke but she used Igni Sign and threw flames to scare them away. Lexa was almost useless without her magic. She found a dagger near her and picked it up from the ground. Lexa rested her back on the cart.

Four wolves appeared from behind the monster. They darted to their target. Wolves circled Clarke and she used Quen Sign to protect her and to throw them away a little. When the wolves jumped back Clarke struck the one to her right. While his head was falling on to the ground Clarke in quick motion killed two others. She rolled away from the attack from the fourth wolf. At this moment the Woodland Spirit raised his limbs above its head and turned into smoke. It disappeared and appeared behind Clarke in its smoke form again. She forgot about the wolf for a second and turned around. It was a big mistake because right away the claws get her back and she stumbled forward but quickly rolling to the side. Woodland Spirit transformed into his usual form and lowered its root-like limbs to the ground. The ground began to shake and something started to travel under the earth from its limbs to where Clarke stood. She managed to dodge again when the roots struck from beneath but the wolf wasn't so fast. His body fall limb when the roots disappeared. The Woodland Spirit roared in displeasure. Clarke used Quen Sign and ran to the beast. When she was a few steps away she used Igni Sign and a directed stream of fire to the body and head. The beast howled in pain and raised his limbs to summon swarms of crows. They distracted Clarke and the beast disappeared in its smoke form again.

Lexa's right palm was touching the ground and when the beast was burning she felt energy traveled through her hand to her heart. It was not much but finally, she could use it for something when the time comes. It came faster than she thought. The Woodland Spirit appeared near the cart and flashed his limb to her. She used a shield but the quality of the magic was low and the spell was weak so it threw back not only the monster but her with a cart. Clarke used a moment and threw flames using Igni Sign at the Woodland Spirit. The beast dodged it with quickly raised roots from the ground. _'No throwing flames, noted'_ Clarke sighed.

Lexa was breathing hard lying on her back. _'Fuck this shit. I will never go for such a mission again. This creature blocked my magic. If I die here I will find Yennefer and kick her ass.'_ She tried to sit but felt severe pain in the back of her head and laid down again. Lexa heard that the fight was still going and was praying that this witcher was as skillful as she heard they were.

The Woodland Spirit raised its hands and the branches of the tree behind Clarke tried to grab her both arms but got only one with a sword. Clarke turned half-side and used Igni Sign to set the branches on fire. The flames burned her arm too and she hissed in pain. Clarke freed her arm and rolled to the side because she heard someone was pouncing on her from behind. The wolf snarled angrily into the empty air. Clarke struck him with a sword and the wolf fall dead. The Woodland Spirit disappeared in its smoke form. Clarke saw Lexa lay on the ground with heavy breathing and two wolves were approaching her. She ran to the sorceress and used Aard Sign on the beasts which throw them away. Clarke stood in front of the woman with her back to her in the defense pose and waited for the wolves to attack. The Woodland Spirit appeared behind them and Clarke didn't want to wait for him to use his roots powers. They would kill the sorceress. She didn't like her kind but this woman intrigued her and she felt mesmerized by her green eyes. Clarke used Quen Sign and ran forward. The wolves ran towards her. She saw that the Woodland Spirit was lowering his root-like limbs and she have to act quickly. The Quen Sign protected her and helped her to dodge the attack of one wolf and she wounded him badly in the side. Clarke immediately used the fire stream with her Igni Sign. The Woodland Spirit roared burning with fire but suddenly Clarke felt sharp fangs clenching her forearm.

Lexa felt the flow of magic filling her body with energy. She opened her eyes and they glowed bright green. She stood up immediately and saw Clarke falling to the ground with a wolf. The Woodland Spirit had burned limbs and torso. Lexa didn't hesitate and made a circle of fire surrounding the forest beast. It roared angrily. Clarke pierced the wolf's side with a sword and it let go of her forearm. She stood up and saw Lexa with her glowing eyes. Clarke was captivated by her looks and powerful vibe. Lexa couldn't burn the creature as this would take all her powers but she could hold it in this circle for Clarke to finish the monster. Lexa turned her head to Clarke and saw that she froze. _'Now is not the time!'_

"Clarke, help me. I can't hold it long and I don't have enough power to burn it down." - Lexa screamed at her and the witcher woke up from her daze. Clarke held her injured arm close to her body and walk quickly to the beast. The blood from all killed wolves slowly dripped down from her sword. The Woodland Spirit tried all its powers but the circle didn't let it out. The beast felt that it was the end of its fight.

"You do know how to kill it, don't you?" - Lexa felt slightly unsure of what they should do.

"You burned our library in Kaer Seren and even didn't bother to read some books about magic creatures?" - Clarke angrily threw in return.

"I didn't do that. The sorceresses were interested in rare magic books like Book of Shadows than on your knowledge about these creatures." - Lexa frowned in displeasure.

"And how is it helping you now?" - Clarke slowly breathed in and raised the sword.

"I have you, haven't I?" - Lexa smirked. - "I can't keep it anymore. Do your thing now." - Lexa's hands dropped down and when the circle started to disappear Clarke rushed to the beast. She blocked one of the limbs with her sword and brought her palm to its heart. The other limb grabbed her waist and tried to squeeze her. Clarke used Igni Sign and it burnt a hole in the body burning the heart instantly. The beast made a step back and dropped dead on to the back. Clarke lowered the silver sword and laughed.

" _'It will be easy for you'_ he said. Jackass." - Clarke turned to Lexa and saw her surprised face. - " _'You will kill it with one move of your finger.'_ "- Clarke tried to mimic the elder's voice. - " _'I even don't need to pay you because of how easy is this job'_. Could you believe this guy?" - Clarke cleaned her sword with the grass and put it back in the sheath. Now when the adrenaline of the fight was lowering she started to feel her injuries. Lexa's eyes were glowing again and she came closer to the witcher.

"Let me heal your wounds. Killing this beast freed a lot of energy." - Lexa put her hand above Clarke's forearm and the witcher felt warms spreading in it. The soft light was shining under the sorceress's palm and with every second she felt less pain. Soon Lexa put her hand on her claw marks on the back and she felt goosebumps and soothing heat. Lexa stood back and there was a pause between them.

"I also burned my right hand." - Clarke raised it so the sorceress could see the wound. Lexa nodded with a smile and healed it like the other wounds.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"You do know that there is a war between Nilfgaard and the Northern Kingdoms?" - Clarke nodded rolling her eyes. - "I know that witchers try to be above all of this. The sorceresses do their best to help with the war." - Clarke shook her head disapprovingly.

"You do it to have more power and not from good intentions." - Lexa narrowed her eyes.

"I try to stop the massacres of innocent people." - Clarke looked in her eyes trying to find a lie in them. - "I was here because we got the information that Scoia'tael were planning to attack the nearest villages." - Lexa looked around at the dead bodies and bloody ground. - "When I came into the woods my magic was blocked and I was captured. I didn't know how it happened and was ready to die when this creature appeared and started killing everyone. One of the Scoia'tael pierced me with a sword and I fell back on the cart. The beast's roots flipped it and I was trapped beneath it. Then you found me."

"Who are these 'we'?" - Clarke asked the sorceress and sat on the ground near the bonfire.

"I was in the Lodge of Sorceresses before. But we didn't like everything they do. So Yennefer, Triss, and I decided to form our small group and helped the people." - Lexa decided to stand and was looking at the sky.

"They just let you go?" - Clarke asked skeptically.

"No, but we were smart about it. They will try to kill us if they meet us. But they don't look for us. We all have more important tasks now." - Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. - "Is that smoke?" - Clarke stood up and looked up. There was a large dark smoke in the sky. It was visible even at night.

"It is from the village. These were not the only ones who were going to attack!" - Lexa's eyes glowed with fire. She started to walk fast in the direction of the smoke. Clarke tried to catch up with her.

"What are you going to do?" - Lexa glared at her and kept moving forward. It was like the fire was walking through the forest.

"Seriously, you even don't know who is there. How you will fight if there will be more of them than you expect." - Clarke grabbed her forearm but she regretted it when her palm was slightly burned like a warning.

"I didn't expect you to come with me. Go where you were going and don't bother. You don't like our kind so what all this worry about?" - Lexa hissed at Clarke. The witcher didn't want to interfere with this war but in the small time she knew Lexa she felt some pull to her. Clarke wanted to know that she will be safe. If she needed to go to that village to ensure this she will. She looked in the sorceress's eyes and said:

"I will go with you but you have to promise me you won't do something reckless. If it will be dangerous there you will go with me to the safe place." - Lexa looked at Clarke with interest and slowly nodded.

"I don't need to go somewhere I can simply teleport where I want." - Lexa smirked and Clarke gaped at her.

"Of course..." - the witcher had mumbled quietly. They were walking deep in the forest and she didn't know how the sorceress could see in the dark. _'Maybe there is a spell. There is always some spell for everything.'_

"Why are you walking now?" - Clarke suddenly asked.

"It's a close distance and as you said I don't know what is happening in the village. We are almost there."

Almost at the end of the forest, they saw a red sky through the trees with thick black smoke. They heard single screams of the dying people and rough laughing what seem to be the invaders. Clarke bent down and pulled Lexa along with her to hide behind the bush. Lexa didn't want to be commanded by some witcher but for some odd reasons, she let her do it. Maybe because Clarke saved her and Lexa felt safe with her. The sorceress wasn't sure she had full trust in her but this was very close to it. Lexa was sitting very close to the other woman and now she let her eyes wander on Clarke's face. She had long blonde hair braided on one side so it wouldn't restrict her in a fight. Her face had few scars on her nose and chin. The witcher eyes were blue but now with a hint of grey in them. Probably from the ability to see in the dark. She was very attractive. Lexa froze from that thought and in the next second looked away to the scene in front of her.

She saw black armor and shields with the Great Sun on them. Nilfgaard. There were too many soldiers around. Some were on the horses and looking around waiting for a threat. Some were with torches and searching the houses. Lexa felt how her blood was boiling in anger. She saw dead bodies everywhere. They were just ordinary people, not warriors. Nilfgaard soldiers have no honor. They killed these villagers for no reason. Lexa was late and couldn't save these people. Now everyone was dead. She didn't know what to do next. She felt someone took her hand. Lexa looked to her left and met with concerned blue eyes. She didn't want pity from some witcher. Lexa pulled her hand out and was ready to stand up when they heard someone's talking.

"We have a problem." - A man with a squirrel tail on his cap and light green leather clothes said to one of the Nilfgaard soldiers. Clarke took a close look at him and saw that it was not a simple warrior but a general.

"What is it now?" - He barked annoyingly.

"The part of my team didn't show up and I couldn't find them in the village." - Scoia'tael answered calmly.

"What are you saying?" - The general angrily turned his full body to him.

"I think something has happened to them in the forest."

"Are you sure they just didn't run away?" - He smirked at Scoia'tael.

"Yes, I'm sure. My brother is a leader in that group." - Scoia'tael began to feel annoyed by the general's stupid remarks.

"What do you want me to do? I won't send my people looking for your squirrels." - General smiled satisfied with his answer and looked at the burning house in pleasure.

"If there is a hidden army in the forest it will become your problem." - Scoia'tael tried to convince the general to search for his people.

"Let them come and we will see who wins." - Scoia'tael snorted in displeasure from the general's words and went away angrily. The general called to bring the horse. One of the soldiers quickly ran to him with the reins. General sat in the saddle and rode away from them.

"We should go to some safe place." - Clarke whispered.

"And where would that be? There are probably Nilfgaards everywhere around here. I can teleport but how will you get to your ' _safe place_ '?" - Lexa said the last words with more irritation than she should show.

"I will find the way. I just want to be sure you will not do something stupid right now." - Clarke's eyes sparkled with bright blue from the power of her emotions.

"Don't forget who you are talking to. I'm not stupid. I will find another way to revenge these deaths." - Lexa's eyes also started to glow with light.

"Revenge? It will probably lead to your death and it will not calm your soul." - Clarke wanted to add something but she heard a strange noise and instantly looked around for its source. She caught a movement and managed to push Lexa away from the arrow.

"They are here!" - Someone has screamed from the trees above. Clarke quickly used a Quen Sign and pulled out her steel sword. She didn't want to fight but they have to escape somehow from this place. They won't win against the army. Lexa whispered something under her breath and snapped the neck of that Scoia'tael with a squeeze of her palm. He fell to the ground with a thud. They heard shouts and someone's running that was getting closer to where they stood. The only safe place Clarke knew near here was Brokilon. It was across the Wstazka river and she would need to go through the forest but she has no other choice. She didn't know if Lexa would go with her or she was allowed to step into Brokilon but Clarke didn't have time to discuss this all.

Several Nilfgaard soldiers rushed through the trees to where they were. Clarke blocked the soldier's strike with her sword and tried to push him back with a kick of her boot to the chest. When her hit found the target the warrior flew away too far and he was knocked out. She was sure Lexa put some spell so the strength of her kick was intensified. The other two soldiers tried to beat the shield that was around Lexa. Clarke heard more shouts and she knew they couldn't keep fighting all of them. She didn't like to do this but she had to. Clarke directed her palm on two soldiers and used Axii Sign to make them their allies for some time so they could hold the reinforcements. In the meantime, Clarke and Lexa would run away.

"Lexa let's go. We don't have much time" - Clarke ran ahead hoping that sorceress would follow her. She heard someone breathing behind her and was pleased that Lexa decided to go with her. Clarke was used to running fast and they need to lose the pursuers at first and then search for the right direction. When the witcher thought they were far enough she stopped and turned to the sorceress. Lexa was a little out of breath and glared disapprovingly at Clarke. The witcher decided not to say anything about that and started to look for clues on how to find the right direction to the river. The sky was becoming brighter so soon the sun would rise. Lexa broke the silence:

"There something I want to say. First - WHAT THE HELL?! How did you run so fast! Second one - where are we going? And the last but no less important - I didn't remember that we became friends." - Lexa looked at Clarke waiting.

"What?" - Clarke didn't understand the last. - "About the last one you said."

"You called me Lexa." - The sorceress looked at her disapprovingly.

"Oh, Lexie, I thought we are past that.”- Clarke smirked.

"Don't call me that!" - Lexa's eyes flashed with fire in them but Clarke continued to smile.

"As for the second one - the nearest safe place is Brokilon but we have to go across Wstazka river to get there. And I don't know in what direction we should go from here." - Clarke looked around like the answer will just show up.

"I can teleport us to the edge of the forest but I'm not welcomed there so I will not go in it. Also, I don't need it I will just teleport to my home." - Lexa said without hesitation.

"Oh, no. No teleports. I don't like the feeling in my body when I go through them." - Clarke was shaking her head. Lexa decided not to mock the witcher and suggested another option:

"We can use the magic compass and it will show us where to go." - She didn’t need to go with the witcher but she wanted to know that Clarke will get to the safe place.

"I like this idea better." - Clarke nodded and looked at the sorceress with anticipation.

Lexa whispered some spell and the small green light appeared in front of her. They went after the compass and soon enough they were out of the woods and in front of the river. Before Clarke could look for the way to get to another side Lexa bring with some spell a big fallen tree trunk and lay it against the river.

"Voila" - Lexa smiled in satisfaction at Clarke. When Clarke was ready to step on the tree trunk Lexa stopped her.

"I think we should say goodbye here. Don't want to give dryads a chance to shoot me." - Lexa said and looked into bright blue eyes. Maybe at another time and place, she would try to know her better but now it wasn't the right moment. She saw the same thoughts in the witcher’s eyes.

"I'm happy that you didn't burn our library and you are maybe the only sorceress that I can like." - Clarke raised her hand for a handshake. Lexa looked at this gesture with surprise but after a few thoughts shook the witcher's hand.

"Of all the witchers I’ve met I like you too. Goodbye, Clarke. May we meet again."

"Goodbye, Lexa. May we meet again." Lexa raised her hands and the teleport appeared in front of her. She went into it never looking back. When the teleport was closed the medallion on Clark's chest stopped its movements. Clarke touched it with her palm and sighed sadly. Maybe she should reconsider her principals and help in this war. Clarke looked at the forest on the other side and decided to think about it later. She crossed the river and hoped that she would meet the beautiful sorceress sometime again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
